I'm at The Bottom of The Glass
by Pearl Knight
Summary: Serena tried to drink him away but all she got was a hang over and a new sexy roommate. Mistakes corrected and chapter 8 on the way. Thanks for not forgetting me all of you whom have reviewed lately... This story is for you guys
1. Whiskey Blues

_Hello. Thank you for deciding to read I hope you like it. I'll be trying to get some updates in this week. I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Pearl Knight_

 

She had been there for hours drinking her little heart out. She hadn't spoke much until her 4th shot and Darien could only imagine what happened to her to make her drink so much. This was the first time he had ever had her in his bar but he remembered her as one of Andrews' friends. A nice, young woman, quiet… and shy from what he remembered. That was one of the only reasons he took it upon himself to call him up instead of just tossing her out or telling her she had had enough. He would let Andrew take care of this one. But he did notice her eyes taking him in painting his picture almost in her mind.

"I don't normally do this you know?" The women with long silver hair spoke her words were slurred as the emanated from the bar stool. "I'm a respectable women… he's such an ass…he did this to me" she slammed a hand on the table asking for another shot.

"Serena come on don't you think you had enough." A manly voice sounded from behind her. Darien almost looked relieved as he moved to tend to another customer running his hand nervously through his spiked ebony hair.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" A tall blond haired man sat beside her.

"Darien called me." his blue eyes met hers with worry almost seeping out his pours. Her Own bright blue eyes returned the gaze displaying plainly that she was smashed.

"Who's Darien?" she hiccupped.

"My friend he's seen you with me and was worried he's the owner of this place. Come on Serena let me take you home." Her silver flecked eyes radiated anger.

"I don't want to go home. I'm dressed to be out and I will be out." She was too she sat there in a little spandex/cotton tang top of a off white color and black hip huggers to add contrast. She stood gracefully onto her open toed black heels. Well… almost graceful as she stumbled into his arms. Her drunken giggles stole the attention of the male patrons in the room.

"I can see that…" Andrew glared down two men before returning his eyes to her. She had even put gems in her hair! Was she trying to get jumped? Serena eyed him a moment.

"Your dressed fine why don't you go out with me huh?" she smirked the sly flirtatious smirk he never though would be directed to him. She made note of his sexily tossed blond hair and how it draped a bit into his eyes. His toned body to her was very inviting.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea Serena. Please let me take you home." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Your loss, I'm not going home Andrew." He sighed and signaled Darien.

"Don't give her anymore drinks call neighboring bars and request that they not serve her." Serena stood angrily.

"You can't do that! Just 'cause he ownz this for shit place doesn't give you and him rule over me and my drinkin' habits!" tears came to her eyes "all you men are alike he tried to control me to well you know what!? No one will ever control me! I am Serena Tsukino and I will not be some mans toy!" she stumbled a bit crying silently with a few sniffles before collapsing forward into Andrews awaiting arms.

"Well she seems like a pistol." Darien stated opening the back door and gesturing for Andrew to take her in.

"You have no idea. She's usually a kitten though and nice about her disagreement with other people but…"

"Ruff break up?" Darien asked as they walked up the back stairs to the apartment upstairs.

"Ya the guy was a bit abusive, emotionally and physically." Darien unlocked the door to his home and let them in.

"I see. She can stay here the night if you want."

"Thanks I don't trust her at home she might have more drinks."

"No problem you know where my room is she can have the bed." Andrew carried her down the hall to the last room on the right while Darien put on some water for tea. Andrew walked in with a sigh. "So Drew care to fill me in?"

"She met him at a show of hers at the opera house."

"Show?" Darien asked.

"Ya she plays the violin"

"Oh, I see."

"ya anyways he asked her for a autograph and they got to talking. They started dating a while later after that. Then she caught him cheating when she tried to leave him he backed her into a corner and started to show his true colors. Hit her screamed at her threatened her. We just found out recently and we helped her through it."

"We?"

"Ya, Rei Mina Amy and Leada well and me we all helped, gave her somewhere to stay kept him away from her. Anyways she's safe now he's gone but the scars aren't…"

Darien gazed at the door in thought for a moment.

"Who's she staying with now?"

"Amy, small place though it's only temporary till she can find a bigger place."

"She could rent the spar room here if she wanted it doesn't have a bed or anything right now but she could get one."

"That would be cool I trust you. I don't know how she would feel about it though you being a guy. We'll pitch it to her after her hang over." Darien chuckled a bit.

"Ya this one could be bad to"

"Could be, how about will be. The girls tiny and if she drank as much as you said she did… I pity her."

 

_Thank you for reading. I thought I might give a new story a go and see if you liked the start. Review if you like it enough for me to continue. I'm sorry it's been a while sense I updated my other stories last but I've not gotten a lot of reviews and not a lot of idea's either. Give me a line; tell me what you think it would be most appreciated. Thanks again_

_Pearl Knight_


	2. Deals Of Bolt Locks

_Hello, this is a test. I would like to know your opinion of the direction of this story at they end I will talk more about some options so please read a bit.. I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Pearl Knight_

 

When you looked at is this way… it was almost pretty… If you look at it that way… it's so ugly… I wonder what way they mean it to be seen as…

Such are the thoughts of our dear Serena enjoying her first hang over… gazing so interestedly at the toilet… insert retching sounds here… she had woken up with a startle afraid for her life and somehow ended up in the bathroom looming over the porcelain throne. If she had been kidnapped at lease he was good looking… almost as much as. Tears welled up in her eyes as he shot into her mind causing another bout of vomiting… though this time not so much the hang over as it was from the thoughts swimming in her muddled mind.

"Are you alright Serena-San" Darien tapped timidly at the door. The only response he received was a gruesome sound effect no human could have ever made. She had woken up with an adrenaline rush… wasn't that fun.

"_Where am I?? Who are you!? Stay away from me!" Serena slowly awoke feeling horrid all over, every muscle was aching, her stomach was running up her esophagus, and her eyes were morphing the room into strange twisted shapes. Forcing her eyes to focus the gnarled blobs before her eyes she came to the startling realization that this was anything but her home. The room was tidy and the sheets crisp tangled around her long limbs, sapphire eyes looked about the room franticly finding it to be masculine and rich in dark colors. She threw herself up as her silver flecked eyes landed on a man at the far left corner leaning in the doorway. He had watched her for a moment from the hall. She really was beautiful even then as she was sleeping. Her hair was a silvery blond and right now it was messy and all over his dark sheets. Sheets that at this moment where wrapped snuggly around her tiny form… At that point she did what any normal young women would do at finding herself in a strange house with a man and feeling like she had been drugged… she started throwing any random heavy object she could reach while yelling questions and shouting for help… _

"_Whoa wait! Hey no! Not that vase not," the crash of the only existing vase in his home cause him to grimace as the chunks of glass landed to his left on the floor. Darien tried in vain to reason with the tiny women but it was ultimately her stomach that ended her tirade… but not after she had demolished every glass object on the right side of the bedroom. _

Darien had spent the last two hours answering questions through a door between vomiting episodes… She couldn't possibly last much longer though… almost on cue of his thought a soft thump sounded. Carefully he turned the knob, slowly he opened the door, and softly he sighed in relief. Serena lay on the floor looking almost peaceful… almost. The make up that had once been so carefully places smudged and wiped off. He could see every mark left behind on her body and some obviously man made scars on her porcelain skin. He knelt beside her and pulled her body close to his carefully scooping her up bridal style to return her to his bed. Andrew would be returning soon from the local Mattress Giant store and the guest room would finally have a bed. Andrew made a good point that even if she didn't take his offer the room was wasted anyways and a guest room seemed like a good idea. His eye brows raised slightly as he stood with her… the girl had to weigh at most 115 lb… That can't be healthy.

"Dar!?" Darien smiled and laid her down covered her up and went out to meet Drew.

"Whoa what happened to your head?" Drew pushed the mattress the rest of the way into the room as he scrutinized the goose egg on Darien's head.

"Your little pistol has a good throw…" Drew winced and looked down. It didn't take much for Darien to realize he was hiding laughter. A good slap to the back of the head got the ball rolling on operation bedroom set up though and by the next morning a perfect guest room was ready to be used decorated in a unisex fashion.

Serena rolled over and smiled as she hugged a pillow to herself. Darien entered as quietly as possible approached the bed and pulled her to him as he had in the bathroom. Two sets of eyes met in shock.

"Not again." Darien winced. "DREW!" Andrew came in just as a sharp piercing scream ripped out of the tiny girl's lungs.

"Serena! Its ok!" she stopped immediately looking from one to the other. Five minutes later she was calm and listening.

"Thus you have ended up here at my friends' house. Serena this is Darien." Serena looked at him timidly and turned a dark shade of red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Darien-San. I'm so incredibly sorry about your things… I'll pay for all the damages."

"Its alright it must have been frightening to wake up in a place you didn't know." Darien sat beside her with a light hearted smile, "Listen, Drew told me a little bit about you. He told me you just broke up with someone and that you need a place to stay… If you would like. I have a spare bedroom that you're more then welcome to rent. The bar's been a little empty so I could use the extra money, and Drew says you would make a good roommate." Serena looked from Drew to the floor then back to Darien.

"I'm not sure… I need a job as well I-"

"I just lost a tender… perhaps your rent could be filling his hours?" Darien shrugged lightly. "Drew and I can teach you to mix later for now you could take orders and sort of waitress." She smiled softly and held out her hand.

"That would be great." If Drew trusts him then… so does she. "One catch," she held his hand firmly and cut him off just as his lips parted.

"What is it?" her eyes down cast as she nipped her bottom lip. Her whole body stiffened as she spoke low,

"I want a bolt lock on my door, my bedroom door."

"Do what every YOU like so that YOU feel safe." His smile was so kind. She couldn't help but to return it. He looked like him. There were differences of course but still… they looked alike… Darien had the same dark hair. The eyes were so close in color… But Darien's where kinder then Seiya's… "I'll even repair the lock on the bathroom door, there is only one so…"

She blushed and laughed softly as she pushed Seiya the sadist out of her mind. "Yeah a non functional bathroom lock would be a deal breaker." Andrew smiled lightly leaning against the wall as the two started talking. He made note of everything. The way Darien leaned in ever so slightly… and how she leaned away. It made him sad to watch the careful no touch distance she established if even a brush of his pinky happened she flinched slightly and looked instantly to where they touched. Seiya had messed her up… she was having trust issues but at the same time its just natural for her… Serena just… loves people. Darien cares but he is just naturally shy unless someone needs his help… Maybe they would be good for each other… Interesting things are bound to happen no matter what though… when a man and a woman become roommate.

 

_Thank you for reading. This chapter is really just a test I want to make sure you like how I am setting this up then the third chapter will be much longer and more detailed. So please give me a line; tell me what you think it would be most appreciated. I thought about bringing in a villain but more then anything I'm thinking I want to base this story more around the two of them and the trials and mishaps that go along with a man and a women falling clumsily in love with of course bits of drama from each their back grounds. This chapter is short but it sets them up in an arrangement of living together and working together that I can really take off with. So please don't be shy and let me know what you think of my ideas. Thanks again_

_Pearl Knight_


	3. Flour And Shower

_Hello, this is not a test. I would like to know your opinion of the direction of this story. This is a real chapter that I hope is good so please read a bit... and please let me know how I'm doing… I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Your humble serving author,_

_Pearl Knight_

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Andrew?" Ami shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to the window of a restaurant. "Serena has been through a lot… maybe we should have let her…"

"This will be good for both of them. Darien has been through his fair share of losers and he's given up on finding someone. I know he'll fall for her. He just needs to see the glow we always see in her."

"But what if she isn't ready!?" Rei's eyes locked on him and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He eyes were incredibly intimidating. Almost black brown with flecks of red…

"Listen, I know she has been through a lot. I was there for her just as much as you guys were. This will be good for her. He has this aura about him. I wish I could explain it." Rei let her eyes soften.

"Why don't you take us there and let us meet him" Mina smiled warmly for him cornflower blue eyes encouraging.

"Did you say that his last name was Shields?" Leada tilted her head slightly "Is that a relation to Amara Shields?"

"Yeah, that's his sister. You know her?" The girls smiled softly. "So does Serena. We met her while she was visiting to do a race. Amara calls Serena her Kitten" The girls giggled happily.

"Sounds like Amara to me." Andrew paid the bill the girls were of course grateful and thanked him. They had all met in middle school. They had all stayed close through high school. They had all become inseparable after graduation. The only time that had ever been called into question was when Serena had been stolen from them. But now she's back and they won't ever let that happen again.

The city was full of hustle and bustle as it always was. The walk wasn't as long as they had though before they reached the bar. Of course his home had its own entrance but still the girls were definitely not happy that Serena was living above a bar.

"I don't think I like this set up… she's so close to all those dirty men all drunk and stupefied." Andrew smiled.

"Don't worry he doesn't normally have a issue with men jumping the bar at his servers… then again I don't know if he has ever had a female like Serena work there before… but don't worry the few times it has happened Darien saves the day." The girls froze.

"She's not working in A BAR!"

"Guys this isn't up to us. Let her control her own life. We can watch out for her it won't be hard to do it from a distance. She needs a chance to be her own now. I'm surprised she's already willing to start taking steps." Silence before the females around him and each one acknowledged him as right. As the reached the door Rei sighed softly with a smile.

"Rei?" Ami tapped her. "What is it?"

"It's soothing," she swayed a little, "she feels so happy. I missed it so much when she was happy." Rei, the little fire priestess, was very susceptible to emotions and auras. Over the next few minutes a bang was heard then a frantic masculine voice

"Serena! Wake up!"

…

It was like coming out of a hot tub slowly. It was the only way to describe how waking up from the perfect dream was to Darien… his nose twitched as the reason for his slow waking became more noticeable. He rolled and his brow twisted with his face making a unhappy grimace.

"Is," Darien yawned, "is something burning?" with this statement all exhaustion disappeared from our dear friends eyes and the quilt flew off in a flash. Darien ran down the hall skidding and falling outside the guest room door. "Serena! Wake up!" he scrambled to his feet but freeze framed as a soft voice drifted to his ear from behind.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" slowly Darien turned around and came to see what must have been the cutest thing he had ever been faced with. Serena stood there in the hall in his black t-shirt and a pair of tight rose printed black cotton drawstring sleeping pants. She seems to have picked splotched on flour to accent her hair face and clothes and wide watery eyes told him she had failed whatever mission she had been on.

"Serena what happened?"

…

Rei's eyes landed on Andrew.

"You're right. He has an aura of peace around him. He genuinely wants to help her. I can even feel him becoming slowly protective over her." Rei sighed in relief. When she had done this before to make sure Serena was with a good man he had blocked her. He had falsified his aura and she couldn't find the real him. She tried to warn Serena but without real proof she was unable to really say anything other then 'something feels wrong.' And Serena, although she had faith in her friend, believed that he deserved a chance given that he wasn't all darkness she wanted to avoid judgment. Rei worked constantly at the temple to hone her abilities so that would never happen again.

"Lets give them some time before we show up" Ami smiled as she spoke.

"I'll hang out here a while longer. I have a key to the bar so I'll just hit up his Pepsi stash." The girls nodded.

"We will go start to pack her things." Things seemed to have quieted down and Andrew prepared to make his presents known.

…

"I tried to cook." Darien chuckled.

"I can see that. What happened to the food?" She pouted slightly and helped him up. Walking into the kitchen Darien knew just what happened. She had tried to cook to much at once hash on one burner pancakes on another and looks like she was starting in on omelets.

"One minute it was all going fine and the next it was horrible! I put on the pancakes then the hash and I only turned around for a second then I smelled the pancakes. When I tried to fix it I smelled the hash and then the omelets feel off the table and then well…" she gestured around to the mess. Darien smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry" He stared at all the ruined food and his normally spotless kitchen then turned to his floured friend. He couldn't resist, Darien laughed uncontrollably. At first she was hurt but once she scanned the room then him a smile tugged at her lips to… she reached over with a wicked grin snagged a handful of flour… and got him right in the face. Dark eyes darted up to meet crystal blue both sets narrowing good naturedly.

"This. Means. War."

…

Neighbors looked at their windows in aw and my hand froze hovering over the door. The sounds of laughter and play were emanating from the once stoic home of my dear friend Darien. I couldn't help but smile I stood back closed my eyes and listened to two sounds I had missed so much, Darien's laugh and Serena's giggle.

…

I faked left and darted right as the flour fight continued. It was amazing how free I felt! I can't even begin to describe the feeling I got as soon as the first bit of flour hit my face. My eyes couldn't leave her face as her smile curled across the lower portion so perfectly sculpted. This was the moment I first realized how beautiful she is. I never noticed her lips so much. Her eyes never danced like that before did they? When did her figure become such a temptation to touch? Don't get me started on her chime like giggle. I spun out of the way of a flour bomb and slide forward catching her around the waist and forcing her down as I laughed happily the mirth in my eyes I grabbed a bit more flour but froze as I looked down. Her tantalizingly beautiful body… was trembling. The happiness had fled her eyes and I think it has something to do with the very intimate position I put us in without realizing it. I let the flour slip through my fingers as I spoke soft and calming.

"It's ok Serena I won't hurt you." She looked up at me controlling her breath to a short pant. Tears welled up in her eyes. I started to reach up to brush away the pooled tears. My finger tips grazed her cheek and I found myself amazed at the softness of her skin…

"I, I'm sorry." She wiggled out of my hold then and I watched her retreat from the room. I sighed softly and cursed myself for crossing the line of touching. She was always careful to avoid actual contact, I knew that. But, When she was there tucked close to me I couldn't help it. Her form had been so small and her body was so warm… I looked around myself and took in the mess.

"Cleaning all this… is worth it. There's something about this girl…" I stood slowly and started to brush myself off. I had heard her door close so I moved towards the bathroom across the hall from her room and mine. I detoured to my room and pulled off the messy clothes I had slept in wondering how I would gain her trust. How could I get close to her and show her not all men are bad. I should get cleaned up she and I are going to get her stuff later on and I don't think I want to be surprised by Andrew or the girls like this. I wrap a towel around my waste and ruffle my hair to loosen the caked on powder. As I open the door I'm sure my face turned to pure shock.

…

Oh God. As if earlier wasn't bad enough! No, I have to be further embarrassed! My eyes couldn't be stopped they just… they fell right down his form I looked him over shamelessly! Lean muscled body, tight abs… one, two, three, four, five, six… yep six… I clutched my towel tightly against my body as the water dripped down my neck. He must have thought I had stormed into my room… "… hi…"

…

They stared at each other before Darien finally realized what was going on and turned his back to her. She took note of that too.

"I'm sorry you go ahead."

"No, no its ok you go." She too turned her back to him

"You were heading there first its only fair."

"If you two are going to shower together warn me now so I can leave quickly." Andrew laughed as they both faced him with furious embarrassed eyes. "Hey Rudolf had a sister and a bro?"

"ANDREW!!!!"

… (I think I will give you a bit more before I call it quits.)

Andrew smiled at me as Serena disappeared into the bathroom to hide.

"Serena there is still a bit of flour in your head take a shower I'll clean up and talk to Andrew."

"But, I made the mess… let me clean."

"Don't worry about it I know how I like things done. I'll show you where all the cleaning supplies are later."

"Ok… if you're sure." I stepped away from the door and towards Drew.

"Ok, there is a women living here now. You need to knock first."

"I did, but you were to BUSY to get the door." I sighed and blushed softly of that I'm sure.

"We weren't doing anything" I opened the closet beside the fridge on the west side of the room where the sun was currently spilling in through the windows.

"Yes you were. You were bonding." Andrew snagged a mop, "I'm glad of it too." He turned on the water and filled the sink. "What do you think of her?"

"Andrew," I rolled my eyes, "It hasn't even been a week! Heck it's our first day. Cool it. We are just roommates." Andrew smiled.

"If it had been yesterday I would have believed it. However not only were you laughing and playing and carrying on, so was she. I know Serena and I know you. Mark my words Dar. It's only a matter of time." I watched him as he put the soap in the water.

…

Once I washed my hair a second time I slipped into a summer dress it was light and airy and bright. I was worried at first, but everything seems ok. Andrew only did this to help me but I think that maybe… he has helped more then he knows. Darien is patient and kind. Maybe, I have found a friend I can really trust and rely on as well as protect me. I couldn't help a small smile as I came to the doorway. Darien heard me first and looked over. He seemed to be looking at me a little different, like he was searching me for something.

"Can I help?" I wasn't sure what he found but the smile that curled on his lips made a bright one stretch on mine. I don't understand what he pinpointed but whatever it was seemed to please him. For some reason, that fact pleased me too. He handed me a cloth and pointed to the table.

"That would be great, thanks Serena" Drew left about 15 minutes in to help the girls so that when we got there things would go smoothly. We talked and joked the whole time. It was nice to be able to talk and relax. Darien didn't ask so many questions and he didn't try to hard that the girls do sometimes. He just is and that's what I need right now. I need to just be.

…

Serena and Darien relaxed in each others company. Darien couldn't believe that Drew was right. Serena was already wormed into his heart. He already was starting to get very attached. 'A matter of time' Drew had said. Darien's hand brushed across Serena's and for once she didn't notice till it happened a second time. Perhaps rather then time being an issue it was time past. Darien kept conversation on light subject but things that helped him get to know her, school, work, childhood, and hobbies where first on his lips. Not a matter of time… rather a matter of past. Darien made up his mind in that moment as she finished cleaning the last counter top. He would help her through this. He would make sure her past can't hurt her anymore. Then, if she feels for him as he is already starting to feel for her… he can offer her a better future. But first… he needs to teach her to cook…

 

_Thank you for reading. I hope this first chapter is to your liking. I really need some feedback now that I've given you a real chapter. So, please don't be shy and let me know what you think of my ideas. Thanks again!_

_Your humble serving author,_

_Pearl Knight_


	4. Dream Phantoms

_Hello and welcome back for another chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter and what you think of the way I've set up for the next chapter. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen please let me know… I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Pearl Knight_



_**He was over her. She tried to roll out from under him but there was no hope! No, stop! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to! What have I done!? Whatever it is I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! He's hitting her! Someone please stop him! He's hitting her! She's… she's me! He's hitting me! I'm bleeding! My body hurts all over, make it stop! His hands slithered over her body… no… my body! His hands are all over me! I can't catch them… its like bugs millions of bugs all over me touching me hurting me! **_

"NOOOOOOO NO MORE PLEASE STOP" Serena sat up in a flurry of sheets gasping as she looked around her room frantic to save herself… but the room was empty. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks as she clutched at her chest looking down so the tears pooled where she could see them on the comforter. "Why won't you stop hurting me…?"

"Serena," Darien threw open her door yelling while stumbling in, he was dressed as he was the first night she was brought here. Obviously her scream had been loud enough for him to hear over music and patrons in the bar downstairs, "What's wrong?" his eyes moved over the room glaring at every shadow with an accusation in his eyes as if the very night was the one to harm her.

"I'm so sorry Darien it was just a nightmare. I didn't mean to scare you." She moved her feet over the edge of the bed trying to stop her tears keeping her back to him as she tried to stop the waiver from showing in her voice, "I'm ok now… so don't worry." Darien straightened in the doorway at he watched her. His eyes moved across her back and noticed her arms trembling. Silently, Darien moved to her bed, she felt it shift and stiffened slightly. Serena could remember many nights where HE crawled into bed… she felt the phantom pains of her experiences and it caused her to jump off the bed as if she had been burned. "You shouldn't leave the bar unattended." Darien hesitated.

"Serena, I would never hurt you. I just want to help." She stayed still and silent. He nodded softly,

"I'll leave, but that doesn't mean I don't care. You can talk to me about anything… anytime. I know we just met… I realize that you might find it hard to trust me… but take a few baby steps with me and let me prove myself to you." With that he closed the door softly. Serena stood looking out her window at all the lights whizzing by. All day today he had been nothing but kind, ever since she met him actually. HE always made fun of her… Darien teases, but that's just it, he teases. A smile spread across her lips as she sat down and thought about her day.

_As if the bathroom fiasco wasn't bad enough she has moving to look forward to. She slipped on her shoes and sighed. Darien bustled around the kitchen making all sorts of food to bring along. She wondered fleetingly if Darien would mind teaching her to cook sometime soon. He finished packing the last onigiri with a chefs hand while calling to her, "Serena are you ready?" _

"_Yes, are you?" Serena walked into the kitchen with a nervous smile on her face. _

"_Yes… are you alright you don't look so well."_

"_Heh, I think I should warn you that I'm actually a terrible klutz so I'm really sorry if I drop anything on, fall on you, or somehow do something that results in you being in the ER…" Darien stood there for a moment feigning thoughtfulness._

"_Maybe we should rethink this room mate thing…" Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't look that way! I'm kidding I promise. I'm not worried. I promise to catch you if you fall." It was such a sweet promise that she smiled tenderly. Serena nodded softly and moved to go around him… and tripped on a kitchen chair. Just as promised as if he was proving it before the left, he caught her. "See?" _

"_Thank you." He let go promptly after noticing the look of discomfort on her face. The rest of the day was followed of course by much falling and many tumbles. Darien even went so far as to fall down the stairs to help her. They both sat down in her finally made up room bruised but happy. _

"_I suppose you really weren't kidding." Darien poked at another blue and black marble discoloration on his calf. "You're a walking talking accident waiting to happen." He chuckled merrily only to find his open mouth munching on a lacy white pillow. _

"_Brute!" Serena smiled happily as he caught the pillow in his lap and chuckled._

"_Hey could be worse at least it isn't flower." With a swiftness that can only be described as being that of a cobra Darien lunged at Serena and enveloped her in his arms. Before she cold properly react he was tickling her sides, Serena didn't know if she should hyperventilate or laugh. Her fear was bubbling up at the close confining contact, but the way his fingertips moved across her midsection was so tender that she couldn't find it unpleasant. Serena didn't wait long to succumb to the laughter that was already beating down the fear and attempting to erupt from her pale rose colored lips. Darien of course was pleased that she was allowing this contact and couldn't help but to enjoy it. Her voice washed over him as her chime giggled filled the room harmonizing with her baritone chuckles. Her small frame trembled in glee under his moving hands. Even her hair ensnared his attention as the golden strands caressed his arms and face like silk. _

"_Amazing," the whisper escaped his mind and passed his lips before he could stop it. Time froze. _

"_What is?" Serena was finally catching her breath as he ceased all actions "Darien?" _

"_Nothing Serena" he smiled down at her and released her slowly stepping back. "It's getting late and we've both been through a lot why don't you call it a night." She nodded hesitantly; he seemed so flustered it made her wonder what he truly meant._

"_Goodnight Darien, see you in the morning."_

"_I'll make chocolate chip pancakes" Darien grinned at her child like enthusiasm to his promise her small bubble gum tongue slide over her mouth and she dove for the bed glowing with anticipation. He laughed lightly and closed the door behind him. _

Such a wonderful day… why could night be so good to her? Why couldn't he leave her dreams in peace?

* * *

He eyed the bar for a moment he almost could believe he had found the right place. He sat down and cast his stony blue eyes around the room taking in what was there to be seen, not much really. The bar was like any other bar, stools cigarette smoke, a juke box off to the corner that obviously wasn't used anymore, all the basics.

"Can I get you something?" A man walked over with a half smile decked out in black even a spiked collar around his neck.

"I'll have your house special."

"Sure thing."

"How long has this bar been here?" The man set the concoction in front of him and looked around as if assessing the date in the very wooden floors or thick walls meant to keep the music from spilling into the upstairs.

"About a year and a half, I had to make some changes and fix it up so it took me a while to get it running."

"Nice little place." They were interrupted by an order and the stranger gazed about taking in what he could. This couldn't be right…

"noooo no more please stop!" it was faint voice but he was sure that if you were upstairs with the one screaming it was nice and loud and resounding. The man behind the bar dropped everything and ran for the back stairs with a frantic look in his eyes. He looked on as he disappeared behind the door out back leading to the stairs with a scowl.

"Is that how it is then?" He held the cup up as if toasting the stairwell. "Doesn't matter, cause I found you. I would know that sound anywhere." He chugged his drink down and grinned a lopsided lazy grin that made the females in the bar sigh. "I think I'll take my time though my little bunny." He stood and brushed his ponytail of dark ebony hair over his shoulder. "I have all the time in the world." He dropped a few bills and left in a mood much better then he entered.

* * *

The next morning just as he said he would Darien had a stack of the best smelling chocolate chip pancakes Serena had ever seen. In fact he had then the next day as well… and the next and the next but please note my wonderful readers that I write 'had', the moment Serena sat down… they mysteriously always disappeared… every last one. Darien chuckled shook his head and set to making some more for himself. Her appitite seems to grow the happier she is…

"Oh, are you making seconds." Serena grinned impishly. This made him full out laugh.

"That I am." This seemed to be the new trend of Darien's mornings. She brought so much life into his once quiet home. He never would have found himself laughing nearly this much a few weeks ago when she first stumbled into his life… literally. Everything just seems so much more… vibrant.

"I was thinking, why don't we go out today… I hear the fair came into town last wedensday you think we could go?" Darien sat down with another stack quickly snatching his up having to use the serving fork for the pancakes and his own to ward off her fork from the entire stack.

"I don't see why not. I've never really been to a carnival though."

"Oh well great! I can be the one to give you, your first fair experience!" Serena, the ball of energy she is, sprang up and sprinted through the house to gather her clothes and showering supplies. "I won't take long!" Darien laughed softly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew you feel like going to the fair?"

"That sounds like fun… and unlike you"

Darien could almost feel the smile

"Serena wants to go so…"

"Did she ask for a group?"

"Well… no"

"Then, nope I don't feel like it"

"Its not what you think Drew, she"

"I know but its not about what I think its about what I know"

"Huh?"

"You'll understand soon, see ya!"

Darien glared at the phone then hung it up and made his way to his room to attending to his preparations for the outing… for some reason he felt nervous…

* * *

The knocking at the door was so loud Ray almost fell into the fire she was praying before. The slider flew open and a very out of breath Andrew fell into the room beside her.

"Ray, you feel like going to the fair with me… to spy on Serena and Darien whom are going."

"That sounds more like something the love Dr. Mina would like." Drew blushed slightly.

"But I didn't ask Mina." Ray faltered slightly but blushed and nodded.

"I… I would love to."

* * *

Darien and Serena left the apartment side by side and smiling. Talkative little Serena was describing all the rides and all the games she could think of. Darien just enjoyed her enthusiasm and the sound of her voice. Today would be a wonderful day… KLONK!

"Ow! Sorry I just tripped I'm ok" Darien chuckled and helped her up

"Guess I'll have to catch you everyday." A wonderful day… If they can both survive it.

 

_Thank you all so very much for reading. I've really enjoyed all the feed back and suggestions more are always welcome, so, please don't be shy and let me know what you think and how your feel about my ideas. Thanks again!_

_Your humble serving author,_

_Pearl Knight_


	5. Whats Mine is Pain and Love is Yours

_Hello and welcome back for another chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think this time around. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen please let me know… I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Pearl Knight_



It was all so beautiful… sprawled out and lit up, like a Christmas tree in the midnight hours that a child, enthralled in the magic of Saint Nicholas, waits laying before the tree for the man of their parent's creation. But this magic was different. This magic was soothing. How could she help smiling as his arm slides around her? At first when they entered the park she had been mildly apprehensive…

_Two please. Easy enough to say but Darien was stumbling over his sentence like a child on his first real date. Serena was so beautiful… hip hugger blue jeans a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with little thin black straps resting over her pale shoulders… even her lips that had tempted him lightly before were demanding his immediate attention encased in their clear gloss gown. She had smiled so softly at him when he looked over. She was so soft in aura and features that he couldn't help but relax till he looked forward… the smile… Did that mean something? His whole body felt like a bundle of nerves… what can he do to win her over? She was walking next to him now and as she grabbed his wrist it all faded away suddenly her voice was in his ear and his soul was soothed. _

"_Lets go on the thunderbolt!" Darien felt the smile spread across his lips… everything clicked…_

_**There she goes… there she goes again **_

_**Racing through my brain**_

_**And I just can't contain**_

_**This feeling that remains**_

_They moved from ride to ride without a care in the world. Darien had never seen Serena so at ease in her own skin. They slowly started to become playful, he even got a chance to hug her and spin her around while pressing her close against him. It was perfect… but… he kept seeing a face. It didn't fit in the happy atmosphere they were immersed in… it made the skin on the back of his neck prickle. It made him guide her with his hand on her lower back. She could feel his tension now and then and it put her on guard it seemed. _

_AAA_

_Andrew had spotted them as they exited the tea cups. Serena was bubbling with absolute joy… something that ass had never given her before. Serena tried to hard to save Seiya… to help him… she deserves happiness…_

"_They feel so happy Andrew." There were tears in Reis eyes… she was so beautiful in her red sundress… her snow skin, raven hair. How could anyone harm such a creature so full of love? Rei was a spit fire and believed in tough love… but that's only because that's all she was ever given… labeled a freak cause of her talents and her strong reactions to the emotions of those she holds dear… thank God for Serena bringing light back to the midnight blue eyes Andrew loves so much…_

"_Darien is a good man. He just never had the chance to shine… He was always alone and off in his own world. His mom and dad died when we were kids. He just didn't believe in happy endings. He was still the nice guy he is today. But he lost his lust for living. I think Serena was going through the same things. I think that's why she was taking up drinking… she was trying to find something to numb reality. But now that they have each…" Andrew froze. They had been walking talking happily hand in hand hanging back from the couple of which they were speaking about, he noticed Darien hand move up suddenly onto her lower back guiding her in a sudden change of direction. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Something has him uncomfortable…"_

"_How can you tell?" _

"_I just… can…"_

"_There are too many people around for me to single his feelings out…" but that was alright because Andrew already found the issue. He was there. He was slinking around in the shadows of the rides bringing a sort of gloom to the world that Andrew saw. The darkness spread across his eyes as if he had been struck over the head. It couldn't be through… no he was paranoid… _

_**DDD**_

_Serena felt her body easing as she moved along the crowded road of the fair. It was so wonderful to be out and about around so many lovely feelings. Everyone was enjoying themselves and why shouldn't they? She had just gotten off the tea cups and was heading towards the fun house when his hand slide over her lower back and forced her to make a right turn away from their destination. He had tensed she felt it, looked around, put his hand on her back, and lead her away… it was almost protective. _

"_Would you like a cotton candy?" his voice hid the apprehension but… she could see it in his body language… maybe he wasn't good with crowds?_

"_That would be awesome." She smiled that smile of hers and his tension fled his form. He was imagining things… he was in the company of the most beautiful creature he has ever known… why ruin it with phantom storm clouds? Her smile imprinted onto his mind once again. Darkness forgotten his body hums with joy as her hand shyly slides into his. She just wanted to sooth his tension. Her hand encased his and she felt a soft buzz in the back of her mind a war of sorts. She was afraid of a repeated living nightmare… but at the same time… she accepted the cotton candy and looked at their hands still twined together. At the same time… she wanted closeness… she wanted…_

_**There she goes… there she goes again**_

_**Pulsing through my veins **_

_**And I just can't contain **_

_**This feeling that remains**_

_**AAA**_

_They tried to keep up with the shadowy figure but it was no used it out maneuvered them. _

"_I must be imagining it Rei… it's just that…"_

"_I know Andrew none of us want him to return… it will always be a fear in the back of our minds." Rei slowly brought their walking to a halt as she looked around at all the smiling couples. He missed her blushing face as she let her mind wandered to what she wanted to say… she had known for so long how he felt… she just want a realization of it…_

"_Darien is with her though… he won't let anything happen to her." Andrew looked around still a little paranoid about it… Rei noticed and tried to catch his attention and sooth at the same time. Perhaps one might think her a bad friend but she didn't care about that right now she was so close to finally having some happiness of her own to keep… he was the only one who so easily accepted her… _

"_Not from what I can tell." Rei closed some of the distance between them as she smiled softly. This was her chance, Serena is safe now the girls are slowly easing and there are no untied ends… "I wonder, are you this protective of everyone or just Serena?" 'what I'm really asking Andrew is will you protect me with so much fervor' she finished silently_

"_If you're thinking I like Serena then" Andrew tried to correct her. The insinuation finally had his full and undivided attention. It had never been like that… he always had feelings for Rei and only Rei._

"_Oh no, I know for a fact you love her like family. I'm just wondering if I can expect the same amount of protection…" Rei smiled again and rested a hand over her heart indicating her keen ability to feel others emotions. _

"_Oh, right, I forgot about that." Andrew shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at him pointedly and it was only seconds after she had said this to him that his eyes widened to saucers. "Wait…"_

"_That's right" Rei surprised him then as she leaned up on her toes. _

_**SSS**_

_The couple started kissing then in their own little world and he felt it safe to come out now that their attention was else where. It didn't take him long to slither through the masses of people. All of them were disgusting, well, all but one. The loud talking of those around him annoyed him to no end. Silly words of fleeting love and ignorant drabble about useless things, words forgotten in a quick change of subject. But not for them, oh never for them. They shared something… something so much more. He loved her. She turned him away when he was at his weakest! He tried to let her go but no one was as beautiful… and why should he let HER leave? He was the one that did everything. She should have listened to him! He only did what he did to teach her a lesson! Andrew that pathetic… he sighed. None of that matters anymore. He used women to get what he needed but it was Serena he wanted on his arm it was her that was the one that got away. It would never be alright. He wanted every last bit of her. If he couldn't have her then why should anyone else? He waited and waited and tried and tried but she wouldn't give in to him. He wanted her innocence, her mind, body, soul, and he wanted her heart back. No one leave him! She was special. She was the one he wanted the world to see. He didn't want the world to see him with his whores._

"_Darien!" he froze at her giggling voice. He hadn't heard that beautiful sound since he had cheated on her with Erica. She should have just let him have her body… then they wouldn't have had the issue. She should have submitted to him. Couldn't she see that he loved her? No, he loves her… he still does. And she will submit… she will. He will make her submit… she belongs to him not that fool!_

_**DDD**_

_Darien had smiled brightly when she called to him after reaching the top of the climbing wall. He still felt the sensation of eyes upon him but it didn't matter any more. She let herself fall from the top trusting the harness but something went wrong. The harness froze and she was stuck. _

"_What!? What going on! I want to get down!" _

"_Don't worry miss we'll have you down in no time!" the man went around back trying to make the hydraulics' work right… it happened very fast a snap sound a fizzle and small puff of smoke… then the blood curdling sound of Serena's scream as she started to fall full speed towards the ground…_

"_Your light." Darien grinned when she finally opened her eyes to find herself enveloped in his warm arms…_

"_You…"_

"_Told you I would catch you." She hugged him willingly then. No hesitation. No second though. No tense body language. She gave him a perfectly content relaxed hug._

"_This is much different then a klutz attack Darien." _

"_I would save you from anything… I will save you from anything." She gazed up at him for a little while after that lost in thought not paying any mind to the countless number of on lookers whom had witnessed the catch… "Don't worry, that's a no strings attached offer. What will I do if my roommate is in a full body cast?" Darien chuckled and helped her to stand on her shaky legs. _

_**There she goes (there she goes again)… there she goes again (there she goes again)**_

_**Racing through my brain (there she goes)**_

_**And I just can't contain**_

_**This feeling that remains**_

_**SSS**_

_Seiya let out a breath of relief when she was caught then glared in anger at the praise his Serena stealer was getting. It should have been him catching her. Her eyes were speaking to him and he hoped she didn't know it yet. He could see what was happening between them… but he would stop it!_

_Serena went into the ladies room as Seiya stepped out of the shadows._

"_That was a nice catch sir."_

"_Thanks" Darien shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of a man that looked very similar to himself. "Anyone would have done the same if they had been close enough though."_

"_Ah so modest… I guess you two will be escaping this nightmare then."_

"_No she still wants to ride the Ferris wheel." _

_Seiya felt his eye twitch…_

"_The most romantic ride you can go on. She must be so happy to have a boyfriend like you." Darien almost denied the assumption of being a couple but…_

"_No, I'm the lucky one." Seiya felt his whole body tense. Darien didn't miss the look in the mans eyes. _

"_Who are you" Darien's question was quiet but his eyes were murderous. _

"_You shouldn't play with things that aren't yours." Seiya turned and left angrily. Serena came out moments after. _

"_Darien?" He turned to her with hard eyes at first but at the site of her stiffening with mild fear it drained right away as he pulled her in for a hug. She's all he ever needs to feel better._

_The man was gone and he would protect her. He would never leave her. They showed the man at the Ferris wheel stamps they were given after the incident to allow them free access and boarded promptly. _

"_I've always loved the Ferris Wheel" she smiled as she looked over the side._

_**There she goes (there she goes)… there she goes again**_

_**She calls my name**_

_**Holds my dream**_

_**No one else could heal my pain**_

_**And I just can't contain**_

_**This feeling that remains**_

Darien watched her gaze out into the night admiring the lights of the town and the rides making a bright cacophony of colors that made no sense to mind or eyes… and in their senseless dissonance became beauty. But nothing compared to the look in her silver blue orbs. Nothing could compare to the beauty inside of her… past the scares… past the nightmares… Darien had no doubt that man was Seiya… but why scare her?

_**There she goes (and she calls my name)… there she goes (she calls my name)**_

_**Chasing down my lane (she calls my name)**_

_**And I just can't contain **_

_**This feeling that remains…**_

He watched her from the door way as she shifted in her bed sleeping that night. He noted the way she calmed when he sat beside her on the bed.

_**There she goes (there she goes again) **_

He watched her from the table as she tested her new cooking skills for him. She looked so cute in her little bunny apron.

_**There she goes (there she goes again)**_

He watched her smile at him as he caught her before she fell… Darien closes his eyes. Watching her sleeping form as his mind ran wild with the desire to hold her… to kiss her… to be with her…

"I fell in love with you Serena Tsukino."

_**There she goes (there she goes again)**_

 

_Thank you all so very much for reading. I've really enjoyed all the feed back and suggestions more are always welcome, so, please don't be shy and let me know what you think and how your feel about my ideas. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Thanks again!_

_Your humble serving author,_

_Pearl Knight_


	6. From Bar Stools To Pasta

_Hello and welcome back for another chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think this time around. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen please let me know… I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The story line is mine though so please be respectful and keep it that way. Thank you and enjoy. _

_Pearl Knight_



Darien woke up to the soft sounds of the birds outside his window. Darien promptly grumbled and rolled over. "I hate birds" as he rolled over the sunlight hit his closed eyelids in an assault that couldn't be ignored if his life depended on it. Darien promptly grumbled and rolled over. "I hate sun" as Darien rolled over, hating anything that awoke him, a large object lodged itself against him; Darien promptly opened his eyes in shock.

"Wakey, wakey!" Bright eyes of the most beautiful blue stared straight into his, "The sun is out and begging to be joined! Let's go to the park!" Darien watched her shift and jump off the bed heading to her room.

"I love mornings" Darien had smiled then as he hadn't in a long time. He slowly pushed the sheets away from his body and swung his legs over the side. He loved waking up to that women… look out the window suddenly everything was brighter… Khakis… and a black tee… that should do… Darien stood and found the outfit he mentally picked out in seconds… it never took him long to get ready in the mornings. Passing a mirror he noticed the disarray of his hair with a shrug he kept right on going.

"Rei! Andrew!" Good, Darien thought, they are right on time.

* * *

AAA

"I don't think I can today Ami, Darien asked me to give him a hand with something. Ask Yura's brother I'm sure he'd be happy to help… Sure… I'll call when we are done and check on you." The call ended just in time as Andrew walked up to the bars entrance.

"Andrew!" just the voice of her caused a shiver along his spine and a smile to spread across his lips. "Wait!" her heels clicked against the ground letting him know she was running to him.

"Forever" The mumble went unheard by here but he turned with a knowing smile to greet her. "Rei, what are you doing here?"

"Darien asked me to take Serena out, he has a surprise for her" Rei stood close signaling a hug that his oblivious mind didn't pick up on… She was getting use to that… he didn't like to cross boundaries… she would just have to change that…

"He asked me here too. Must need help with whatever it is." Andrew moved to leave her side and knock on the door.

"Andrew, wait." Andrew gave her a sideways glance with a smile, "is that all?"

"What do you… oh!" Andrew blushed softly and leaned in wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Her crimson shirt was silky and smooth against his bare arms and he smiled at the feel. His arm wrapped securely around her he pulled her forward. Tilting his head he kissed her softly, gently, like she might disappear if he's too rough. She knocked as the kiss came to an end and the loud bouncy run of Serena's footsteps made then chuckle. She was always amazingly bright…

"Rei! Andrew!" Serena let the curtain she peeked through fall as she ripped the door open. "Come in! I was just waking up Darien! I made him breakfast all by myself!" Rei lost the color in her face as she check Serena's clothes for scorch marks.

"Is the kitchen in one piece?" Serena froze with a hurt look in her eyes… she'd worked so hard… "Sere, I was kidding. If you made enough I'd like to try it too."

"I've made plenty!" her beaming smile nearly blinded both of them. The morning couldn't have been more fun filled.

* * *

DDD

"Now that the girls are gone, what's going on?" Andrew asked him from the table as he drank his orange juice.

"I want to make a few changes for Serena." Darien never even turned around from the sink as he spoke.

"What kind of changes?" setting the glass down Andrew went to his side and began to dry dishes as he cleaned them.

"The good kind," Darien grinned while handing him the last dish. "Come for a ride with me…"

SSS

Serena and Rei made their way towards Mina's house while Rei gave the juicy details on her and Andrew.

"It just finally… clicked. I didn't want to wait anymore and let it slip by me so I made my move."

"Where and when the heck did it happen?" Serena stopped off at a ice cream vendor never breaking the conversation as she gestured which flavors the girls wanted.

"Well after Darien told Andrew about the carnival Andrew asked me to go with him to check it out so he wasn't going alone… and then while we were there I just… stepped up and let him know I knew how he felt about me… We went from there… now we are well.. sorta a item…"

"Sorta?"

"He hasn't really technically asked yet…"

"I think it doesn't matter if you two have lip locked." Rei blanched and cought her friends pink clad wrist.

"How did you know!?"

"Andrew wearing your lipstick at the door was a good indicator." Laughing merrily Serena took off at a run in her little white caprees while still being mindful of her ice cream.

"Get back here!!" Rei gave chase.

* * *

AAA

Andrew just couldn't believe it!

"Darien, what do you mean make over the bar?"

"Exactly what I said Drew come on I mean-,"

"You can't be serious Dar; I mean… after all these years?"

"Its time for a change and it would be better for Serena."

"She doesn't know about any of this."

"Of course not… But she'll love it."

"Are you two a couple yet?" Darien hit Andrew in the back of the head gently.

"We aren't and this doesn't mean that anyway."

"She might move out some time then what?"

"You can move in and fill the void… now to home depot."

* * *

DDD

Darien knew it would be a hard thing for Andrew to come to terms with but… it was worth it to him… Andrew and Darien had gotten this started from scratch… and now Darien was changing everything all at once… but… it is worth it. Darien closed his eyes and all he can see is his beautiful roommate in her little white hip hugging caprees and her long sleeve pink tailor fit shirt flaunting at him and teasing his with her curves. Darien opened his eyes and Andrew was right in front of him with a odd look upon his face.

"Where the heck have you been? I've been trying to get your attention for God only knows how long!" Andrew held up a color palette and pointed to an egg shell blue, "I think we should paint the bathroom this color." Darien looked around to all the odd stares they were getting.

"Your embarrassing Andrew…"

LLL

* * *

Leada looked at the parking lot and found Darien's black Ford Taurus. Parking next to it she exited the car and headed into the building.

"Ok Darien… now what…." Taking out her cell she called his number and he answers almost immediately.

"Are you here?" his masculine voice came across the line to her.

"I'm here… now what."

"Go to the kitchen area." He hung up before she could ask any questions. Leada brushed invisible dust off her dark brown mid thigh skirt pulled her brown purse high on her emerald covered shoulder and walked like a women on a mission towards her destination. She found Darien in his khaki cargo pants and black t-shirt sitting comfortably on a black marble counter top.

"What's going on here?" Andrew rounded the corner and went to Darien's side.

"Our little Dar is growing up" mussing Darien's already black messy short hair he grinned. "He is remodeling."

"I gathered so much… what does that have to do with me?"

Darien jumped off the counter and smiled at her with a glint of mischief

"That's easily answered." He leaned in and mock whispered, "I will need a chef…"

"You want me to be your chef?... I'D LOVE TO!" Leada grinned gleefully.

"Good, pick out whatever you need and want." Darien did something he never has before… he took out his credit card for the business and handed it to the tall Amazonian like women. "Don't tell Serena yet… We're keeping her out during the day and bringing everything in then she thinks I'm working while we're remodeling…"

"I love it!" Leada laughed happily as she moved around the different counters and layouts. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

SSS

It had been days since Serena last worked Darien almost seemed to rush her out there door every single morning all week… what did she do wrong? It was as if he was afraid to put her near the work area. Serena convinced them she just wanted to go for a while on her own when they were trying to dump her off on poor Ami. Serena wasn't stupid she knows full well Ami has classes; Serena walked in on them while they begged her to skip them and come see her. Darien just didn't want her around anymore it seemed. Serena grabbed a paper and started looking at apartments for rent… but she doesn't have a job… instead of a real job she just works when he needs her and he covers everything… This was all a bad idea. Serena noticed a help wanted sign in a clothing store. Puffing out her chest for courage Serena walked in and straight to the desk,

"Hello I'd like an application please." The women behind the counter sneered at the blond before her. Blue jeans and a white tang top? You don't ask for an application dressed like then when trying to make a good impression…

"Sorry we just ran out." Serena paused for a second hearing the tone from the women before her. Looking into her eyes Serena realized that she had very hateful green eyes.

"Oh, ok." Serena headed towards the door dejectedly.

"May I have an application?" The voice carried a male edge.

"Of course! Here you go! Good luck!" The women had had them after all… how nice.

Serena felt the sting of tears behind her eyes… didn't anyone want her around anymore? Running from the store she kept right on going as far as her legs would carry her.

* * *

DDD

"It's finally done… and just in time too…" Darien sighed contently as he looked over the room that was once his bar. The room was large now and the tables were beautiful the tops a marble sapphire and black and the legs a black metal with intricate bends and twists turns and loops entwining and reaching for the ground like roots from a tree searching for water. In the center of every table was the luxurious glow of a gentle flame. Each seat was plush and perfect for lumbar support and fine dining. The floors were all hard wood the walls were dark tile sprayed with golden and silver glitter the curtains were a deep, deep red making a dramatic impression. "Its perfect."

"Leada, you're here right on time." Darien turned and saw the young women looking around in aw.

"It's beautiful Darien."

"Thank you."

"May I see it now?"

"Of course!" Andrew stepped forward his jeans ripped and covered with paint. The tile only went up half way after that it was a marble painting almost of earth tones coming together and dancing in a strange enticing show of harmony. "This way" Andrew seemed to have painted more of himself and his paint partner Rei then the walls…

"Thanks." Leada and Darien walked in through a door right behind their blond friend.

"Here's the kitchen Leada, its all yours" Darien smiled at the friend of his love.

"Its perfect." Leada felt tears swimming in her eyes. She was a chef… if a restaurant… it was just as she always dreamed…

"Did you hire on everyone you need?" Andrew asked as he wiped a spot off the counter.

"Yes I hired on some of the people I went to school with as cooks." Andrew and Leada had handled that while Darien took care of the legality of everything. The restaurant was ready to be open on Monday (Leada wants to open with a Pasta night all you can eat) and the bar, would be opened on a later date as a lounge on the upper level (opening with a second beverage on us gimic)… as soon as Serena helped him find a small house she will be happy in that he can get his hands on… he had been saving for so long all this was a good dent… he still had plenty… She was worth it all.

* * *

SSS

Serena felt the heel give out before she felt her ankle twist she fell fast towards the ground… and no one caught her. Sitting on the ground her palms bleeding and silent tears on her cheeks Serena didn't understand why she felt so horrible… she knew she was jumping to conclusions but it all pointed in that direction…

"Are you alright… Rena?"

Serena looked up slowly with horror in her eyes…

"Seiya," Seiya stood before her in black slacks and a white dress shirt open to a black wife beater, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out for a walk. You look upset Serena, the new boy toy not working out for you?" Seiya knelt down and caught some of her hair in his right hand. "Is he done with you?" Serena felt her heart wrench sickeningly at his words.

"Don't touch me Seiya." Serena back away at the same time as getting to her feet.

"I feel badly about what happened Serena… you know I do. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never will again, I would love you like no one else could if you would let me. Come for a walk with me let me show you how I've changed." Serena watched him a moment saw the hurt flash across his eyes. her mind told her know but her hurt told her that someone was finally giving her some attentions… her heart jerked in odd ways that she didn't understand should she run or should she talk? She didn't want to be hurt again and the look in his eyes told her he was already in pain… doesn't that mean that he couldn't hurt her? She looked around as if a wall in the surrounding area would give her the answer that she needed. As if something around her would speak up for her and give the right answer. She took in a deep breath… and ran.

* * *

AAA

"Its getting kind of late… has anyone heard from Serena?" Andrew asked as he put amber and white Christmas lights around the pillars placed around the room adding a old feel these were encased in old vines and lights and also made of a dark stone color adding to the atmosphere. Darien looked up at him and checked his cell phone he realized then that the small blond hadn't called his razor all day… that was unusual…

"Has anyone else heard from her?" Rei shook her head no and Leada simply held a guilty look.

"I didn't even realize I've been so caught up in everything… come to think of it I didn't really talk to her a couple days ago when it was my turn to keep her out… She must have been mad at me."

"She over heard us trying to get Ami down here, Dar that probably didn't seem good to her."

"Its been forever since I took her out cause I've been so busy here…" Darien winced as he finished his sentence… "She's probably furious."

Rei dropped her paint brush, "Serena doesn't get furious she gets hurt."

The hunt for Serena began in seconds…

 

_Thank you all so very much for reading. I've really enjoyed all the feed back and suggestions more are always welcome, so, please don't be shy and let me know what you think and how your feel about my ideas. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Thanks again!_

_Your humble serving author,_

_Pearl Knight_


	7. A Sadists Love

* * *

Hello readers. Thank you so much for waiting for this next chapter. I hope you all like it, please read and review. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon Characters however, the story line and title are mine… please, lets keep it that way? I have decided to add other couples to this story as well that I will touch base on now and then. In this chapter I would like to delve into the lives of one of my favorite couples simply because when I was younger and notice their romance I thought it was utterly impossible, over the years I've matured and though feel very confident in my sexuality I know others are different or unsure. This chapter is not only here to continue my story but to show that I support those different from me… and you should NOT be ashamed. Love touches everyone no matter who you love, how you love, or why you love… it touches everyone. Embrace it and cherish it when you feel it… don't let anyone tarnish it or make you feel bad because you might not be like them. Love is always precious no matter what shape it takes…

Your humble serving author,

Pearl Knight

* * *

Whenever there is something that shouldn't happen, something horrible and dark that fills a pure heart with the tightest grip of pain… it rains… The theory of emotion in nature… and now was no exception. The sky reflects the dark intensions of a sinister man… the streets are empty as the heavens, if you so believe in them, watch darkness outstretch its sullied hand towards the tired wings of a angel… Seiyas' outstretched hand held small droplets of water from the angry sky crying tears reflecting her pain. She stared at the hand wondering if perhaps the rain will stop. Or would the clouds crash in disdain…

"Let me show you that I can be more then I was Serena" His voice was smooth and powerful in her mind as her eyes drooped closed… lonely and pained she wanted nothing more but to press herself into warmth that she can enjoy and hide within… he seemed so inviting as he knelt before her unafraid of the cold wet cement that she had fallen to in her fit of upset… "Let me love you like I should have in the very beginning."

* * *

**DDD**

Darien screamed her name again looking in horror all around for the women that had so easily slithered into his heart.

"Serena! Please, answer me!" Darien pushed his ebony hair away from his face trying to get a clear view of his surroundings. He couldn't believe he had been so blind! Sighing, Darien leaned his weight against the wall of a building as the water fell harshly on his warm skin, the cool droplets hitting like small needles against his form.

"Darien!" The small feminine voice of Rei seeped slowly into his conscious mind. "Have you found her?" Rei and Andrew stopped next to him out of breath from their brisk search.

"I can't find any signs of her at all. It's like she disappeared." Darien pressed his palms to his eyes in frustration trying to block out the world. Why him? Why her? Rei rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him as she cast her violet gaze across the road to a small light blinking through a window… it was a fireplace… her pupils dilated suddenly and she started to approach the window as if in a dream… the world faded away as she came closer the sounds of the rain died, the color turned grey… and the fire danced.

* * *

**SESESE**

Seiya felt her small cold shivering body press to his for the first time in so long. His eyes closed and his arms gripped her form to him like life itself catching him seconds before death. She cried softly but no one would know thanks to the rain… no one would care… Serena thought bitterly on the ones she assumed cared for her… they were not the ones to come to her now… they left her… they would always leave her… Seiya had tried to warn her long ago when she still was his… but she didn't believe him then.

"Hush, don't cry Serena… I'm here for you and I always will be…" He rubbed her arms to warm her. "Come home with me and let's get you dry and warm." She hesitated on that… she looked up into his eyes… she knew those eyes… so much pain came with them. His eyes looked so much like Darien's right now… Darien's smiling face appeared in her minds eyes… his warm inviting smile…

"I don't think I'm ready to go home alone with you Seiya." Her voice was soft as she gained control of her tears her emotions once attacking her now calmed in memory... "I think its best if I went back home,"

"To him," Seiya interrupted his voice suddenly disconcertingly cold his form was stiff and his gaze pierced hers; "to them?" he amended quickly, "Why? What have they done but hurt you?" Serena paused, he was toying with her mind again this was a lie they only did this once… and she never gave them a chance to talk to her… to explain… they don't hurt her over and over…

"You have too Seiya… they at least deserve a chance to explain themselves…"

"As I do? Are you going to give me a chance Serena?" He towered over her now standing to his full height. She suddenly felt like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a wolf..

"Seiya… I don't know…"

"I do…"

* * *

**DDD**

Darien said her name twice with no response. Andrew told him she was getting a vision…

The flames danced before her morphing their bodies and showing her a story… a story of a women… the flame moves in painful steps to a melody of mournful cries… the pain was powerful… the flames became bodies… a man… a women… reds faded to solid grey…. To cracked dry… a tunnel forms in her minds eyes… it clears… now she sees….

"An ally" Rei spoke in a distant voice as if to herself. The fire screams… no it's the women… in the ally… she's being hurt… why is she hurting? "Stop hurting… please" it's ringing in her ear so loud. "Stop I don't want to hear it…" 'DARIEN' it screams. "DARIEN" she echo's in the fires voice…

"Serena!?" Darien grabs Reis' shoulders the voice having erupted from her mouth being the object of his current fears. "Were is she?" Rei looked deeper to the fire as the screams enveloped her, the emotion of the fire bloomed in her chest like a solid iceberg of pain and fear. Her vision swirled and she saw what the fire saw… she became one with the flames…

"Seiya stop please! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Andrew stepped in as tears fell down her cheeks, turning her from the fire breaking her contact with it… she sobbed against him quaking with fear, "Seiya has her in the ally off Rio Street" Darien was gone before she could continue… "He's going to hurt her Andrew. He has to get there before he lashes out…"

* * *

**SSS**

Serena watched him with surprise as he snatched her hand up.

"I know exactly what will happen! He'll shower you in words, pretty words about himself, and you'll fall for it! He'll seduce you and leave you with nothing!" he pulled her to her feet and she let out a chocked sob as her wrist made an interesting 'pop' sound. An accident her brain screamed just like it used to… falling into step with an old habit, making excuses for him…

"Seiya stop!" her voice cracked slightly, raw with emotion… he pulled her off balance and shoved her against the wall of a small ally far enough in to be out of sight to passer by's. He pinned her body with his own.

"He'll ruin you… but I wont let him Serena because your meant to be mine… you understand don't you? I don't want you to be hurt by him anymore… I already hurt you enough you deserve happiness now!" his hands moved to hers and he forced her to open her palms slowly inch by inch she slowly collapsed her will to him until his figures laced with hers… why did he always win?

* * *

**DDD**

Amara watched as her brother ran past her like a bat out of hell. "Darien!?" dropping her umbrella she gave chase…

AAA

Amy sighed as she gave up… she would never find Serena…

"Are you alright?" Amy looked up into soft gentle eyes.

"Um, yes." The man before her let his umbrella cover her as well.

"My name is Zoicite"

"I'm Amy" she blushed softly "I'm looking for a friend of mine… she has really long silver blond hair and,"

"I saw her… she ran towards Rio Street almost a half hour ago…"

"Really!?," Amy looked around as if she would find Darien on cue, "I need to go!"

"Wait, I'll escort you."

* * *

**MMM**

Michelle watched as Darien, Amara's brother, ran by… followed closely by Amara.

"Interesting…" Michelle blushed at just the site of the beautiful women… quickly making up her mind she snatched up her coat and ran out of her lonely home to follow…

* * *

**DDD**

"Let her go." Darien growled out finally rounding the corner. Seiya looked at him with eyes that could kill… Serena looked as well her body language reading fatigue. Slumped against the wall so she seemed liable to break any second now…

"She came to me because of you." Seiya spoke calmly now that they had an audience. He never released her hands

"Liar!" Darien was restrained by Amara and shortly after Michelle as well. Serena winced at his obvious desire to hurt Seiya.

"Micha?" (pronounced mee-sha)

"He's violent isn't he Serena?" Darien froze at his words. "Keep in mind what I said… I've changed… I just want you to be happy…" Seiya leaned in then eyes on Darien the whole time… the smug look in his eyes made Darien growl almost inhumanly. Amara wanted nothing more then to let Darien loose… but he wouldn't stop till there was serious injury… it would only serve to scare Serena more… Serena winced as he came so close… he placed a kiss upon her cheek and left without another word… Serena stared at the ground for a moment before turning teary blue eyes towards the three at the mouth of the ally.

"Serena?" Amara made a move to approach her, "Are you alright?" Serena stepped back slightly.

"I'm not sure… I'm so confused… I don't… I don't know what's going on." Amara moved to go to her… Darien intercepted… His were the arms to offer her comfort… real comfort… so much warmer and safer then Seiya.

"We didn't mean to make you feel alone Serena… come on… let me show you." He lifted her in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the ally pausing only to glare one last time at the area Seiya slithered away. 'I wont let you have her again Seiya… she WILL be happy… with me'

SESESE

Seiya watched them go… She was his love… She wouldn't stay with him… He'll see Serena will come back to him… She is just confused… but not for long. Seiya smiles ruthlessly.

"I'll take you back Serena, whether you like it or not. I'm going to have you inside and out…" Seiya sat back surrounded by photo's of the small blond imagining things that no one had a right to imagine… wanting things that no man had a right to want… save a husband… or a lover… he dosed off to thoughts of her screaming both in pain and pleasure… the question is… which brought him the most satisfaction?

* * *

**AMAMAM**

Amy met up with them at the restaurant… everyone was there… Serena couldn't have been happier…

"Would you like to join me for coffee?" Zoicite smiled softly at the shorter women… her blue eyes looked stunning with the gentle blush that spread across her cheeks… she pushed shining blue hair from her eyes and nodded softly.

"Zoicite its been forever!" Darien and Andrew greeted the man with familiarity. The end of the day filled them with warmth… Amy stood beside Serena, "Serena?"

"Amy, I feel something inside of me that I can't really explain…"

"Let it grow." Amy smiled as she followed Serena's gaze toward Darien.

* * *

**RRR**

Rei leaned in and whispered to Andrew, "Something isn't right… I still feel the effects of my vision…"

"Maybe it just affected you more then you thought it would."

"Do you think Serena is still in danger?" Darien looked to the women in question to find her watching him with an odd look upon her face.

"I'm not so sure that what I saw… had anything to do with today Darien… I think it was farther into the future…" Darien looked to Rei then back to the object of his concerns…

* * *

**DDD**

Darien smiled as Serena bounced from table to table making sure the food was to everyone's liking… she was the perfect waitress and their restaurant had shot right up to 'the place to be'. He wondered if she realized just how beautiful she was in her black mid-thigh length skirt and white blouse… the strappy black heels… the long legs… the…

"Darien!" Leada glared at him, "head out of the clouds and in the soup! Is it good or not!?" Darien chuckled and tasted it… as usual.

"It's perfect." Darien caught, out of the corner of his eyes as Serena tended the bar area, a man reach out and grab her tail end. "OUT" he bellowed as he stood and stormed over, "This isn't a strip club and you will not touch the waitresses, get out. You can try again next week, if you do it again; you're gone, for good, leave now!" Andrew laughed as he sipped his drink and Serena scampered off. "Don't laugh Andrew!"

"Darien why don't you just tell her how you feel? Better yet! Why don't you just stop having her be a waitress? Just fire her then you wouldn't have so many issues… I half expect 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback to start playing every time I'm here!"

"Fire me?" they both met big watery blue eyes, "I didn't lead him on, I promise!"

"No Sere, your fine. He was being sarcastic." Darien glared at Drew. Leada popped out happily with a bowl of her soup for Serena… the smile was washed away in seconds.

"Your creepy shadow is here." Leada looked pointedly at the door to Seiya waiting to be seated.

"Its ok Darien, I'll seat him." Serena spoke softly. "I can show him I'm happy here with all of you." Serena smiled up at him and his heart melted… "He can't hurt me when I'm with all of you." Her eyes never left his as she spoke. He watched her as she smiled politely while refusing causal conversation with the man of her nightmares… she sat him and handed him his menu.

"How are you Serena?"

"I'm fine thank you. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Have they been treating you well?"

"I love working here,"

"Stop it Serena, you know what I mean." He clenched the menu.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice the tension," Michelle smiled warmly at them both; "I think I can wait this table Serena, you still haven't gotten your lunch break." Serena thanked her quietly and left hastily… Seiya watched her retreating form.

"Don't get in my way Bitch."

"Don't get in his fool." Seiya stood his face close to hers.

"He won't have her."

"He already does." Michelle slapped him as he pressed her to the pillar behind her. He simply grinned.

"I hope she has as much spunk as I'm sure you do…" he leaned his mouth next to her ear "when I bed her." He left before Darien had a chance to notice what was happening.

"You'll never know." He knocked a glass onto the floor letting it shatter on his way out.

"I wont let him get away with touching you like that again Michelle… don't ask me to stand back again." Amara rounded the pillar holding tightly to a knife.

"The sadist has no idea the danger he is in if he crosses the line…"

"A sadist's love… pitiful." Amara's eyes roam Michelle's' form a moment. Someday… someday Amara will admit to her best friend that she has much deeper feelings…

* * *

**MMM**

Michelle felt Amara's eyes move over her and wished silently it wasn't just friendly concern for her… she wished she had the strength to tell Amara the truth… Michelle turned to the tall blond women and smiled softly.

"You're such a good friend Amara… thank you for protecting me…"

"The first week went well…" Amara started to head back towards the kitchen. "You should turn off the open sign… it's already 9:30" Michelle watched her go her long golden hair swaying behind her… she is such a beautiful women… Michelle went through the closing motions cleaning with the other waitresses… one by one they finished and left save Mina in the back office and of course Leada with Amara in the kitchens… Serena retreated last with Darien and Andrew on each side… how hard its been for her… Michelle smiled softly, how lucky you are Serena, she thought, to have him… just don't forget to let him know.

* * *

**AAA**

Amara cleaned one pot after another talking lightly with Leada.

"You should tell her Amara." Amara caught the pot just in time before it hit the floor.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do…you should tell her." Amara sighed softly and stopped cleaning.

"She wouldn't understand… I don't know what I would do Leada… if she stopped being so close to me… If I ruin what I have with her already."

"But what if you could have more?" Leada came around the strip of 4 ovens she uses to get to the cleaning area… "What if she feels the same?"

"She isn't gay Leada…" Amara grumbled…

"Are you sure?" Amara paused "Has she ever been with a man? Been away from you?" Leada hugged her from behind. "Amara you and I have been friends for a long time… and I've watched you hide for so long… be true to yourself and maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised…" Amara closed her eyes almost pained.

"I don't want to lose her"

"But wouldn't you like to gain? Wouldn't it be better if the secret was out and you could be honest with her?" Mina stepped out of the office finally done with all of the monetary business Andrew asked her to look over for him. Amara looked to her unsure but determined.

* * *

**MIMIMI**

Michelle sighed softly and turned on her heel happy to head home… maybe tomorrow… maybe tomorrow she would tell her… The uniform that she and the other waitresses had to wear was a bit breezy but she had to admit it looked good… Michelle turned to head through the park as she always did and started to wonder how exactly she could do this…

"Amara," She practiced, "I don't think I will be around so much, you see, I've fallen in love… with someone… and…" She shook her head and sighed softly. Being around her is painful… to know she can't be with her… Michelle turned to look at the fountain…

"Evening Michelle." Michelle turned to late and received a swift fist to the jaw… delicate flesh instantly reddened and started to swell as her deep sea blue/green hair splayed out on the ground around her where she fell. "You shouldn't talk to people so rudely." The voice was male… a man was beating her? As a foot connected with her stomach spots burst into her vision her whole body convulsed in pain. She heard a scream it was so shrill and pained… her throat started to hurt and close up… that was when she realized the scream had ripped itself from her very own throat… the man laughed.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

**AAA**

"There all done." Mina smiled.

"That was fast." Amara, instead of faking a light feminine tone let out her natural deep female voice… more masculine however decidedly female… so long as you know she is. She ran her pale hand through her now 3 inch long blond hair… soft smooth… and short. Leada grinned at her.

"Go get her tiger!" Amara blushed and left hastily. Mina turned her cornflower blue eyes on Leada's emerald orbs.

"They will be very, very happy."

"I know… they waited way to long if you ask me…" the two finished the kitchen and retreated home at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**DDD**

Darien waved Andrew off as he started singing childish songs about a certain two individuals k.i.s.s.i.n.g.'ing in a tree… and returned to the living room… he wouldn't mind if the songs were true… is that so wrong? Serena smiled as she pushed in I AM LEGEND to watch together.

"Are you up for it Darien?" a chance to cuddle up to the blond beauty in a darkened room on the couch?

"Heck yeah" he couldn't wait… the restaurant had been a surprise but next week was the real kicker… a house… the apartment they were in now right above the restaurant that used to be a bar would be turned into a lounge… and they would be living in the house that was just finally finished… She wouldn't have moved into someone home… he made one just for them…

* * *

**MIMIMI**

Michelle looked up hazily as he knelt down but she couldn't make out his face… he spit on her.

"You think people can't tell the truth about you?" he back handed her, "Everyone can, a beautiful women like you… never taking a man? The way you look at her… we can all see it. You're disgusting. She'll never want you! You're a freak!" Michelle felt her tears rise up in her eyes… a freak… a freak… "Amara would want a man, a real man that can satisfy her every need… like you never will." Those screams again as he strikes her… that girl lying on the ground she's screaming… can't someone hear her screaming?

* * *

**AAA**

Chills ran up her spine as the scream ripped through the air bouncing around on every single molecule just to attack her ear drum repeatedly till every ounce of sanity escaped her mind. She was in trouble! Amara followed the sound it lead the exact path Michelle would walk home… the park… Amara told her never to walk the park alone! A man was up ahead… he was dancing? No… kicking… no… no…NO

The man never saw it coming... He ran… bloodied and surprised… Amara's fist stung with the amount of power she put in her punch… but when he ran she chose to tend to Michelle instead of give chase...

Amara pulled her into her lap. This couldn't be happening! Why? Why would anyone want to hurt her!?

"Please…" her voice is weak… "Please, help me sir…" Michelle looked up at the man leaning over her. He seemed to glow in the night… he looked like her angel… just like her but he wasn't… his hair was wrong; to short… his voice as he responded wasn't that light tone…

"I won't let anything happen to you, I'm sorry I wasn't there… I was late… I'm always late… I should have told you all along… Michelle please!" Her eyes had been drifting closed… but the man said her name… but the tone it went shrill to her angel's voice…

"Michelle! Look at me please!" She did… thank God she did… This man…. This wasn't a man… it was her angel…

"Amara? Is that you?" Michelle reached towards her face, 'freak', she pulled back as if burned. "You couldn't have known Amara… you're such a good friend…" her disguise.

"No I'm not!" Amara pulled her up closer pressing their bodies together. "I'm not at all! I lied, about everything!"

"Amara?" She lifted Michelle into her arms and walked as she spoke seemingly effortless… she never told Michelle she lifts weights…

"I don't worry cause you're my best friend, I don't care about what food I eat for dinner I care about what you like so I pretend to be picky just like you, I don't need to know peoples astrological sign to fulfill any hobby I just wanted to make sure I knew your birthday, I don't like classical music I just wanted to make sure you thought I loved it so you would ask me every time to be your date when you go to shows you're invited to cause of your violin playing. I don't enjoy chic flicks I just love the fact that if I pretend to start crying you would hold me and I can get closer to you. I don't like shopping I just," Amara blushed, "I liked the fact you would say 'lets just share a dressing room, we ARE both girls' cause I wanted to see YOU." Michelle listened with wide eyes never realizing Amara had brought them to her house. "I don't do the things I do to be friends with you! I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your lover! I've loved you for so long I can't remember not loving you! I want you like no friend should want someone! Please Michelle don't leave me because of this… if you don't feel this way, if you cant just please let me love you from a distance… let me keep as I have been.. I won't cross any lines… I won't touch you… just let me see you, hear you… let me pretend now and then I can have you… I would die if I can't at least have that…" During this confession Amara was already treating her wounds with surprising ease… Amara, being her, fights often… she knows exactly how to help her… she's had this happen to her many times…

"Amara… all this time…"

"Just tonight Michelle… let me pretend one more time…" Amara was staring in shame at the floor for a moment before starting to tend to Michelle's stomach wrapping it to help support while the bruising heals… she knew Michelle would send her away but… not yet… please… "Let me be your hero for tonight and pretend… for just a little while… that I can have you…" Amara turned her eyes on her… large and watery filled with a mixture of shame, frustration, and need… Michelle took her hand and sat up slowly. "No you need to lie down." Michelle pulled her with sudden strength wrapping her legs around Amara's full hips.

"Don't pretend Amara… let me give myself to you… like I always dreamed…" Amara, mindful of Michelle's wounds wrapped her arms around her slowly and pressed close…

The lights went out in Amara's home but a fire burned that would never go out…

* * *

**DDD**

Darien sat comfortably in the living room watching Serena from the couch. He was sipping his drink he made downstairs at the bar he wasn't sure how many he had… or her… 'Her'… She was moving about the kitchen happily cooking just like Leada taught her. Snacks according to Serena were a must for the movie… Darien stood slowly and made his way to the doorway.

"Serena?" His voice was hesitant and slow deliberately saying each syllable of her name avoiding a slur.

"Yes?" She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He had never seen something so beautiful… shorts a tang top slightly mussed meatball styled hair and no makeup… a goddess… he moved towards her slowly silent…

Serena didn't understand the look in his eyes but for some reason her heart seemed to… it responded in a instant. Her ears thrummed with the sound of her quick heart rate.

"Darien?" in a instant he was before her… he tilted his head slightly and started to lean forward. She watched his eyes as they slowly closed and comprehension hit… he was going to kiss her… "D-Darien…" She dropped the spoon she was using to stir the slow melting marshmallow chocolate mix into the pot on the stove and backed away quickly. Darien let his eyes open at her shaky voice… her eyes were wide with apprehension.

"Serena…" She looked about as he moved in towards her again

"Darien, you should get some nachos going!" She started to turn to the fridge but he grabbed her elbow. Darien pulled her around and pinned to against the counter. Before Serena could say another word, his lips were crushing hers… he enveloped her body in his arms pressing her close kissing her deep and thorough and to his utter amazement, she kissed him back… until smoke filled the oven area.

"Oh no!"

Alarms went off at Darien's house that night… and they never saw the eyes of dark intentions on them… every step of the way…

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I now have a great job that I have a bit of time between tasks to write… so expect nice long chapters! I would like to get started on a new story but I can't make up my mind for a good strong plot… if anyone has ideas I can play with mix and match to make another Pearlized story toss them my way… See you soon I hope!!

Your humble serving author,

Pearl Knight


End file.
